


Family Life

by ArJoStark



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: DaddyGallavich, Family, Futuristic fic, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArJoStark/pseuds/ArJoStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gets more than he bargains for when he turns up at the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Life

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of doing a little series type thing. Let me know if you'd be interested in that.  
> Also, I just want to point out that in this story, Ian never had bipolar and that part of 4x12 never happened. I wanted to make this as realistic as I possibly could and Bipolar disorder disqualifies you from the army. :)

Ian walked into the school and sighed. He passed by several people who turned to look at him. He knew he stood out in his uniform, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Nervousness about tonight and excitement about seeing his family again were the only things he felt. It had been far too long since he’d seen them and he hated missing out on things. Tonight was the first night he’d actually turn up to one of these things.

“Daddy,” a little girl squealed, the sound bringing a smile to his lips.

He looked over at Mickey, standing outside a classroom with three young girls beside him. Their oldest ran towards him and launched herself into his arms. He caught her without much effort and hugged her close. It was so good to have moments like this, he thought. So fucking good it hurt sometimes. But he wouldn’t trade moments like these for anything. They were so important to him.

“Hey, princess. Miss me?” he asked the little girl in his arms.

She beamed up at him and nodded enthusiastically. “Yep.”

Mickey walked over with the other two girls. He was smiling when Ian looked at him. “Welcome home, solider,” he said adoringly. He’d missed his husband so much while he’d been away. And the way Mickey was looking at him told him he wasn’t the only one.

Just as he opened his mouth to respond, a woman who looked about twenty five came out of the classroom, followed by a man around the same age. They looked a lot like the teachers his daughter and husband had described. But he couldn’t be sure. That realization kinda stung.

“Could the parents of Fiona Gallagher please come in now,” the woman said and looked over at Mickey. The man standing beside her was looking at Ian with a small smirk on his face. He looked familiar to Ian, but he couldn’t point out exactly where he knew him from.

“Ready for this?” Mickey asked him.

“Sure, lead the way.”

Fiona was still in his arms when they made their way inside. The woman frowned when she saw him enter behind Mickey. A quick glimpse at the man already sitting at the desk told him everyone knew about them but her. He actually felt bad for the woman. She obviously had a bit of a crush on his husband, not that he could blame her. His husband was the sexiest man alive after all.

He took the chair beside Mickey and settled Fiona on his lap. Casey, their middle daughter, climbed into his arms too and snugged down beside her sister. Mickey grinned over and bounced the toddler in his arms. This was what life was about, he though, his husband and his daughters were everything to him. And he would do anything for them. He  
thought about how much he hated missing out on everything, but pushed those thoughts away until he could talk to Mickey about everything.

“So let’s get started, shall we?” the woman said. “Are you Michael’s brother?” The question was directed at Ian. He didn’t understand why she was asking that.

Mickey snickered beside him and the male teacher looked away to hide his smile. That’s when it clicked with him. His husband had set him up. He hadn’t told Fiona’s teacher that he was gay. Or maybe he had and she hadn’t believed him. Either way, he seriously wanted to kick both men. 

“No ma’am.”

The teacher looked at Fiona then back at Ian, her eyes lit up. “Are you Fiona’s father? Was Michael just looking after her while you were away?”

“He’s our daddy,” Fiona told her. “Both of them are.”

The teacher looked confused and then Casey spoke up. “We have two daddies.”

“I’m sorry,” the teacher said, scratching her head. “I’m confused right now. How can you both be their fathers?”

Ian didn’t know how to respond. The woman was supposed to be an educated woman, but he was starting to question that. Could she really not put two and two together? And why hadn’t anyone told her. The school knew that Ian and Mickey were gay, he knew the principal well and they’d both enrolled Fiona in the school. Mickey glanced at him sideways and rolled his eyes. 

“Ian, the man beside me, is my husband. Fiona, Casey and Taylor are our daughters. Not just mine or his,” Mickey told the teacher very slowly. 

A bright red blush crept into her cheeks, she looked like she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. For that, Ian couldn’t really blame her. If he was in her situation, he would probably die of embarrassment.

“But… But how can you be a fag? You have kids and you’re... you don’t even look like one,” she sputtered.

All the sympathy for her left Ian at that point. Just because she wanted his husband didn’t mean she could be rude to them. Fortunately, he didn’t have to say anything because the male teacher spoke up first. “That was completely out of order, Grace. I think you should leave before you start something here.”

She got up and stormed out of the room, glaring at Ian as she passed. 

“I’m very sorry about that, gentlemen. We do not tolerate homophobia in this school and I hope you will accept my deepest apology for her behavior. I promise, this is not how the school feels in general.”

“Fuckin’ bitch,” Fiona spat. 

Mickey turned to glare at her. “Fiona! How any times do I have to tell you, no cursing at people,” Mickey said through gritted teeth. 

“It’s true,” she retorted.

Ian rolled his eyes, trying to stop the smile threatening to form. Fiona was her daddy’s little girl, no matter what anyone said. And just because her hair was red, it didn’t mean she was any less Mickey’s. 

“I don’t care, we don’t go around cursing at people like that,” Mickey scolded. He was angry. It wouldn’t take a genius to work that one out.

Ian smiled at the teacher. “Apology accepted. I’m sorry about these two.”

“Not a problem,” the man chuckled. “I’ve seen a lot worse, trust me. Besides, if I remember correctly, your families had quite the reputation when we were kids.”

Mickey decided right then was the perfect moment to interrupt. “What does that mean?”

The teacher laughed. “Neither of you would remember me, I was a few years younger than you both. I’m Jeremy. I grew up in the same neighborhood as Ian. I actually had a huge crush on him for a long time.”

Just then, a knock on the door distracted the men in the room. “Is everything alright in here? I just saw Grace and she looked like she could kill someone.”

Jeremy stood and smiled. “Yes, everything’s okay now, Mrs. Miller. We were just doing the parent teacher meeting with Fiona Gallagher’s parents and apparently Grace didn’t realize we would be talking to two fathers.”

Mrs. Miller, or Jane as he now knew her, walked over to Ian and shook his hand. “Welcome home, Ian. It’s good to see you again. And I’m very sorry about whatever Grace said. Is there anything I can do to make this up to you? I promise I’ll be having a talk with her very soon.”

“How about getting the man with a crush on my husband to leave the room,” Mickey grumbled beside Ian.

“Payback’s a bitch,” Ian whispered to his husband and smirked when Mickey growled.

Jane looked at Jeremy and smiled. “Why don’t you go after Grace and tell her I would like to talk to her. I’ll look after the Gallaghers.”

When he left the room, Jane turned to Ian and Mickey. “Look, I’ll keep this short because I have a teacher I need to speak with.” She looked at the file in front of her and smiled.  
“Fiona’s a lovely girl. She’s pretty good at schoolwork but tends to put herself down a lot, and she has a bit of a temper…”

“She’s her daddy’s girl,” Ian pointed out. Fiona looked at him and rolled her eyes. Yep. No doubt about it.

Jane laughed. “Yes, exactly. We haven’t had big problems with her at all. She switched teachers for English because there was a bit of a problem with who her family was, but apart from that, I have nothing to tell you. We’re looking forward to having the other two girls with us in the coming years.”

Once they got home and the girls were in bed, Mickey led Ian into their bedroom. The minute the door closed behind them, Mickey’s mouth was on Ian’s and they were kissing and tearing clothes away. It wasn’t as rushed as it would have been before the girls arrived, but it was still pretty quick. Ian felt like it had been years since he’d had this with his husband, but it’d only been a few months.

They made love like they had before he left. It wasn’t exactly slow and tender, but it wasn’t as rough as it used to be. It was just right for them and where they were as a couple now. Things had changed over the years, but Ian still loved rougher sex. Not that being slow and gentle was bad, but it wasn’t them. The only thing that was very different was the way Mickey looked at him now. The adoration in Mickey’s eyes, along with the love, was something that happened once they became exclusive. It was hard to believe that had actually happened and sometimes he still found it hard to believe they had made it without something bad happening.

“I love you,” Mickey whispered and kissed him again.

“I love you too,” Ian replied and kissed his husbands forehead. “Now go to sleep. We have a whole day of family activities planned for tomorrow and I don’t want you falling asleep on us.”


End file.
